MPK
Category:Terminology MPK = Monster Player Killing The killing of any other player in the game by luring a monster to attack them or by abusing the Area of Effect property of a monsters so that it hurts another person. This can be intentional or accidental, MPK referring typically to an intentional death. MPK is prohibited by Square-Enix policy, and is regarded with contempt by most players. The December 13, 2005 update took several measures to stop MPK. Unfortunately, it did not eliminate all MPK. The April 18, 2006 update took additional measures to stop MPK. Common methods of MPKing: *'AoE MPK:' Fighting a monster with dangerous AoE TP attacks near other players so that the monster's attacks affect the other players as well. Often this is done with monsters that have a self-destruct move: for instance, fighting a Demonic Doll next to the party fighting Alkyoneus in order to steal the NM after the doll uses Meltdown and kills the other party. :* Sometimes this could happen accidentally, for instance with a party traveling near a BST or SMN who is gaining experience by killing bombs. :* This form of MPK was eliminated by the April 2006 update. *'Claim MPK:' Claiming a monster with a low-Hate attack that still has a lot of Hate for another party, so that it continues to attack them but they can't do anything to defend themselves. :* This often happens unintentionally when Party A tries to help out Party B by attacking an extra monster that Party B slept. :* This form of MPK was for the most part eliminated by the April 2006 update. :* Can still happen sometimes by the party without claim using spells and abilities on themselves to regain hate. Summoners and Beastmasters can do this easily by leaving/releasing their pets outside of hate range. *'Train MPK:' Pulling a monster or group of monsters over to other players and then losing aggro from them (via zoning, Warp, Hide, Leave, etc.) so that they will attack the other players. :* Unintentional Train MPK used to be a regular occurrence in Garlaige Citadel, Crawlers' Nest, and Yuhtunga Jungle, where players would run for the nearby zone to escape adds, and then those monsters would attack other nearby parties. Since the update, this no longer happens. :* This form of MPK was significantly reduced by the December 2005, but can still occur with certain Notorious Monsters. It can also occur with regular monsters when a player is still within the natural spawn area. :* Logging out will achieve the same effect and can cause Notorious Monster to aggro other nearby players. *'Bind MPK:' Pulling a monster over to other players and then casting Bind or using Shadowbind on them. Before the update, a bound monster would attack any player in range, even if they had no Hate from the monster. :* This form of MPK was eliminated by the December 2005 update. *'Diaga MPK:' casting Diaga on additional monsters pulled and slept by another party while they are attempting to kill another. Typically this is done by casting the spell on a nearby monster after pulling it into a position where the slept adds are within the AoE. This leaves the other party or player unable to sleep their adds. :*This form of MPK remains unpatched. *'TA MPK:' Using a low-enmity action to claim a monster, then dragging it into position on an unwitting player for a Trick Attack-Weapon Skill combo, disengaging and leaving the zone. :* This form of MPK remains unpatched. *'CFH MPK:' Accomplished by engaging an enemy, dragging it into range of a nearby party's -aga spells that their BLM's are casting, and "Calling for Help", resulting in their -aga spells damaging the enemy you brought near them as well as their party's own target. Most often used against manaburn parties in zones where there are easily obtained mobs which are much higher level than the average exp-level mob, ie: Garlaige Citadel. :* This form of MPK remains unpatched.